Entre la espada y la pared
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: Naruto se encuentra en una muy difícil situación. Le obligan a tomar una decisión sin siquiera él estar seguro sobre qué. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que dos personas muy preciadas le quieren sólo para ellos? Y que no están dispuestos a ser sólo sus amigos. / One-shot. Basado en un roleplay corto por una página social.


**Entre la espada y la pared.**

Nada especial realmente. Un one-shot que decidí sacar en base a un rol de twitter –shot-, entonces dije "haré el fic" y he aquí el resultado. Claramente no es exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero la idea base es la misma. Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

{ … }

Dos miradas fieras chocaban frente a frente. Una obscura como la noche y la otra profunda pero clara como el día. Sin embargo, ambas cargaban con la misma esencia: odio. El pelirrojo sostenía del cuello de la camisa al pelinegro, y éste no se quedaba atrás. Ahora, más que pelea física, era una batalla de miradas.

Entre tanto, Naruto estaba perplejo. Cinco minutos. Eso era todo lo que había tomado que la situación pasara de una tarde casual a lo que presenciaba ahora. Pero sólo necesitó segundos para despertar.

-¡Basta! –Gritó. Su instinto le dijo que los separara y así lo hizo, quedó entonces en medio de la mirada, algo sorprendida, de ambos.

Gaara y Sasuke recobraron la compostura, lo mejor que pudieron. Entonces expresiones extrañamente parecidas se formaron en los rostros de ambos. Serios.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Dejó la aldea, los traicionó a todos, especialmente a _ti. _–El Kazekage Gaara soltó la primera ofensiva.

-Aldea que _él _intentó destruir, ¿es que ya lo has olvidado, Naruto? –Su mirada nunca se apartada del pelirrojo.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante la acusación. Eso había sido hace mucho, ahora las aldeas eran aliadas -¿Debo recordarte _quién_ engañó a nuestra aldea para que atacáramos?

No fue necesario que dijera más –Orochimaru… -Musitó el rubio abriendo los ojos. El ex Sannin con el que cuál Sasuke se había aliado, la razón por la que había dejado la aldea.

El moreno apretó los puños que colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo -¡Lo hice para poder ser más fuerte! Así podría proteger a Naruto de enemigos como tú en esa ocasión –Dio un paso hacia adelante, a lo cual el rubio reaccionó haciendo mover su arena alrededor de él, listo para defenderse y atacar.

-¡Paren ambos! –Naruto volvió a gritar desviando la atención de la pelea que se pareció surtir efecto en ambos, pero no por mucho.

-Jamás podrías proteger a alguien, sólo buscas venganza –Gaara se cruzó de brazos, regresando a su rostro impasible.

-Disculpa, creí haber escuchado a un _monstruo _hablar –La sonrisa socarrona del Uchiha, oh, hacía hervir a cualquiera.

El pelirrojo no contraatacó, en cambio, sólo dirigió una mirada al ojiazul. Naruto estaba ligeramente boquiabierto, incapaz de decir algo. Él y Gaara eran iguales, por ende, si Sasuke llamaba monstruo al pelirrojo, también lo hacía a él. Por el otro lado, era _su _mejor amigo y aún quería llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea. Pero, en primera instancia, ¿por qué estaban peleando ellos dos?

-Tú nunca podrías amar a nadie, Sasuke –Gaara arremetió con ese comentario.

¿Amar? ¿De eso se trataba todo el asunto? Naruto intercaló la mirada entre los otros dos presentes. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo habían terminado en ese claro del bosque? Ahora que pensaba en ello… no recordaba cómo había terminado ahí.

-Tch, me sorprenda que si quiera sepas qué es amar. Monstruo de la arena.

-Fue Naruto el que me enseñó a amar, a mis hermanos, a mi aldea… -Calló antes de decir algo más, pero evidentemente parecía reprimir algo. La arena bajo su control comenzó a moverse hacia Naruto –Así que no dejaré que lo tomes –Entonces frunció el ceño con expresión seria.

Una sombra se formó a los pies de Sasuke, transformándose luego en una serpiente de grosor equivalente al de un cuerpo humano –Naruto es _mío _–Y, de la misma manera, la serpiente se fue acercando hacia Naruto, que se hallaba en algún punto medio entre ambos.

El rubio miraba peligros inminentes acercarse. La serpiente y la arena, ambos sedientos de sangre. Sólo que no estaba seguro de si su objetivo en esta ocasión sería esa. Naruto, advirtiendo la amenaza, quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Estaba completamente pegado al suelo. ¿Genjutsu? No, Sasuke en ningún momento había activado su Sharingan.

-Tch, ¿qué es esto? –Murmuró con voz apurada, jaloneó de sus piernas, pero éstas no se movían ni un milímetro. ¿Qué estaban haciendo con él? Mientras tanto, el reptil y la arena seguían acercándose. Como último recurso, estiró su mano para alcanzar un kunai o una shuriken de su estuche, pero no estaba ahí. ¿Cómo no se había percatado?

-Mis cosas… -Con ojos incrédulos miraba su pierna cubierta sólo por su ropa. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal -¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡Sasuke, Gaara! –Miró intercaladamente a ambos mientras llamaba sus nombres. Pero en un parpadear, ambos ya estaban justo al lado de él.

En un movimiento sincronizado, se acercaron a susurrarle algo. Cada uno tomó un hombro, asentando suavemente una mano en él.

-Naruto, me perteneces –El timbre de ambas voces hizo estremecer al rubio hasta la médula. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿¡Qué demonios sucedía!? Ahora no sólo sus piernas, sino que su torso y lentamente sus brazos fueron perdiendo la movilidad.

Podía sentir sus pies ser rozados por la seca sensación de las invocaciones a merced de ambos ninjas a sus lados. Tembló por dentro.

-Debes elegir, Naruto –Gaara comenzó, alejándose de su flanco derecho pero, en vez, viéndole casi de frente. Esos profundos ojos aquamarina se clavaban en él. Serios.

-Él… O yo –Ahora Sasuke había imitado su acción, su mirada vacía y a la vez tan cargada de _algo _se enfrentaba a los orbes del rubio.

-… -Mudo. Naruto había perdido incluso el habla, sólo podía pensar. Quizás ni siquiera eso. Había perdido la cabeza, seguramente era eso. Todo era surreal. Imposible.

-Decide, Naruto –El pelirrojo volvió a acercarse a su oreja. Rozando ligeramente su nariz con la parte de atrás de su lóbulo.

-Puedes tenerme de vuelta en la aldea, Naruto.

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos. _"Basta… Basta… ¡Basta!" _

-¡Basta ya! –Naruto gritó repentinamente. Abrió los ojos y el escenario que tuvo frente suyo fue la de una pared. La pared de su cuarto. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana al lado de su cama. Suspiró cerrando los ojos con suavidad. Había sido sólo un sueño.

-Aún así… -Musitó mirando a través de la ventana. ¿Qué había significado?

Entretanto. Dos figuras se hallaban ya en los bosques de las afueras de Konoha. Saltaban de árbol en árbol sin prisa alguna.

-Zetsu-san, ¿no es interesante lo que sueña ese chico?

-… Jum –Eso contaba como una afirmación.

Tobi sonrió detrás de la máscara.

{ … }

… ¿Wo? Vale, no me maten. Tobi quería su parte en la historia, dijo que estaría cotilleando con Zetsu y, eh, terminó en algo así –huye-. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
